Daddy's Home!
by EpicKiya
Summary: And it's not inspired by Usher! (Yeah, thanks Hi-Def and Rasa!) A certain dancer's dad has finally come home! How will he react to everything?
1. Daddy's Home!

**Daddy's Home!**

 **Summary: And it's not inspired by Usher! (Yeah, thanks Hi-Def and Rasa!) A certain dancer's dad has finally come home! How will he react to everything?**

 **Disclaimer: I just own the Parents (and the new recent OC), Techz, the Pets, Chase, and the Siblings. And any other random character that isn't...**

 **Hi-Def, Riptide, Lu$h, Flash4wrd, DCI, D-Coy, MOC, Glitterati, or D-Cypher!**

 **Notes: You could say it's a request. Not really requested, but it was an idea I had long ago and a reviewer sort of pinched it to me. Gotta say thank you though! :D**

 **Warnings: You already know.**

 **Kina: But it could be the first time anyone read out fanfics so they wouldn't know.**

 **Jaryn: I agree.**

 **Just why?! WHY?! Fine! You win! This fanfic includes... must I?**

 **Kina: Yes! No, I'll do it! This fanfic includes yaoi, yuri (mentioned), brief sexual content, cussing, craziness because Kina, Glitch, and Techz are in here.**

 **Said Peeps: HEY!**

 **Just saying. Enjoy!**

 **Oh! Dedicated to Makayla who gave the idea!**

* * *

 **Dare: 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...**

 **A countdown? Really? Anyways...**

 **Offical Start!**

* * *

Mo knew something was going down today. It was because Kina's giddy face at the moment. Said woman was chatting on the phone with someone who he guessed was a guy.

Kina was stirring a batter for waffles. Chocolate waffles, her son's favorite.

Said teen was still sleeping upstairs, probably cuddling with his body pillow while sleeping in a hoodie of his lifeguard boyfriend since said dancer didn't spend the night.

"I can't believe you're actually coming! We missed you so much!"

Mo had raised an eyebrow at the words. Who exactly could Kina be talking to?

* * *

It was a few minutes later when Glitch came down. Dressed in one of Bodie's hoodies as expected. His hair was in disarray, his eyes slightly lidded. The hoodie came down almost to his knees showing a bit of his thighs and the sleeves covered his arms and hands. Mo really wanted to scoop up his little dancer and cuddle against him. Looking so cute! (said in baby voice)

Glitch yawned and took a sit next to his mentor, letting his head fall on the table. "Hey, Mo. Why are you here?"

The taller ran fingers through the younger's soft black strands. "Kina invited me over for breakfast. Also I came to bring you over to the studio. Amija wanted to show a new dance routine."

The Korean nodded before yawning again. Kina walked over to the table with a fresh plate of chocolate chip waffles. When the scent hit his nose, Glitch immediately sat up as if he was fully awake.

"I love you so much!", he squealed, hugging Kina around the waist. The woman chuckled and hugged her son back.

"Same to you. Any plans today?", she asked, placing three waffles on a plate for each of the boys. Glitch took a bite before answering. "Well, we're going to the Dance Studio to see Amija's new routine. That's what Mo told me. After that, I don't know. Maybe hang out around the mall and buy a couple of things." Kina nodded.

"Alright. Be sure to call me to let me know you're okay."

Glitch hummed in understanding since he had a mouthful of waffle in his mouth.

* * *

About an hour later, the B-Boys left the residence. Glitch didn't feel like adorning his Street Style like Mo did. Instead he wore a red plaid shirt over a black tight tee that scrunched up a bit to show his waist, white pants, yellow high tops and fingerless gloves and red suspenders to hand. In his hair was a yellow streak that blended into red.

Glitch hopped into Mo's car and buckled in as Mo cranked up the vehicle.

"Now Glitch, I know you haven't seen Bodie in the past few hours but don't jump him.", the older teased. The other pinched his arm with a visible blush across his cheeks. "Oh like you don't do that to Chase or Nixx!"

"At least I don't go cat on them."

"... Okay. You got me there."

On the ride over to the studio, the two talked about what could happen today. It only took a few minutes, closely to an hour when they got to the studio.

They walked in and in a flash, Mo was tackled to the ground by two rainbow blurs.

Glitch laughed as he saw Amija and Nixx snuggled each of Mo's cheeks and hugged him around the waist (Amija) and neck (Nixx). Mo sighed. "Alright who gave them sugar?"

"No. Nixx's in trouble.", MacCoy declared. Glitch winced when he saw Rasa holding an icepack to his head. "Geez. What happened?"

"He shouldn't have said what he said.", Nixx growled. Rasa growled back. "It's the truth!"

"What- never mind.", Mo sighed, getting off the floor with Nixx clinging to him since Amija climbed off. She just wanted a hug. "Now that you're here, I want to show you a routine I found! It's by this guy named Matt Steffanina." (He's so flipping amazing!)

Amija and her crew got in position as Lil' T started the music. _'We Speak No Americano'_ started the play.

"Amija, there's already a routine for that."

"That was my bad.", T declared before starting a new song.

Jason Derulo's _'Trumpets'_ began. When it did, Bodie went to go next to Glitch. "This song reminds me of you." Glitch simply giggled. "B, I'm not a girl." "But you are beautiful."

"Hey, quit the flirting!", Dare teased. The couple just laughed.

A few minutes later, Techz, Lil' T, and Glitch found themselves crowded around Amija's laptop while the Techz Crew took a break from practicing. At the moment, it was D-Coy.

"I want to try that routine.", Jayden said. Glitch bit his lip. "I don't know. I don't do that kind of dancing." T grabbed his hand and chuckled. "Well, you are today!"

Glitch gulped.

After watching the video and memersizing the moves, Techz and Glitch got in position, the Korean being in the middle. "T, why aren't you doing it?", Sakuri asked.

"I already do this kind of dancing. That and I'm taping it."

"No! Don't you dare!"

Glitch whined as he tried grabbing T's phone but Bodie grabbed him and Taye shield her sister. The others laughed. "No! Bodie, please!"

Bodie smiled, placing the younger's reddened cheeks in his hands. "Babe, it's just for future reference. Think of it that way." The Korean just pouted. "No. I don't want to- mphf!" The blond pressed his lips to the softer pair. The dancers blushed as they got a little more... cuddly. Glitch was now wrapped around Bodie, his arms and legs locked at the wrists and ankles as Bodie held him by the waist. Mo sighed as more tongue got involved. "Hey! Nano, climb off!"

"Nnn."

"I'm guessing that's a no.", Emilia muttered, looking over to Aubrey who shrugged. "They can't get enough of each other."

Amija walked over to the couple and snaked her arms around Glitch's waist, successfully pulling off the lifeguard. "Come on, shortie."

Glitch huffed before getting on the other side of her, Sakuri on his other side.

The five formed a "V".

"Lima, can you start the music?"

Lima pressed a button with a blank face. It was a little surprising when Fetty Wap's _'Trap Queen'_ started to play. Nixx started a countdown. "8...7... 6... 5." The five started to move with the music, going in complete sync with the bass.

Even if Glitch never did that kind of dancing before, he still looked professional. He did the Whip pretty well. Even Angel blushed a little at that.

Towards the end, Bodie felt his cell vibrate in his pocket. He blinks when he sees it Kina's number. The name for it being **Babe'sMom.**

He walks out the room to answer it.

"Hello? Kina?"

-Hey, my loving future son-in-law! I need a favor from you!-

The lifeguard mentally chuckled when Kina called him her future son-in-law. "Sure. What's the favor?"

-Don't bring Glitch home until five. Someone will be arriving around that time. I want you to be there, too. There's someone I want you to meet. Glitch already knows him.-

"Alright. See you in about two hours."

-See ya!-

Kina hung up her side of the line. Bodie walked back into the room to see that the dancers were done with the routine they learned. Glitch took off his red plaid shirt and tied it around his waist before going over to Bodie. "Who was that?" "The call?"

"Yeah."

"Your mom."

Glitch nodded, leaving it at that. T walked over with her phone in her hand. "You want to see the playback?", she asked. Bodie felt Glitch shrug under his arm. T played the video, letting the couple see the dance.

* * *

The dancers were now chilling at the DCI HQ. They had ordered lunch and now they were in their meeting room eating said lunch. It was Chinese.

"So Amija, how's your father doing?", Rasa asked. Amija smiled at the question. "He's been good since he's got back from the military. Mom and him are still in love and Dad can finally relax." It was true. Amija's father, Richard, had finally came back from serving in the military just a few weeks back. Mariah couldn't be happier that her husband was still alive and well. Richard completely voiced how proud he was for Amija and her crew. Of course, he did tease Mo a little saying he did miss his nephew.

Said Hi-Def leader looked over at his dancing partner. Glitch's eyes were turned down to the table, his eyes dull of their emerald color.

Whenever someone's father was brought up, even for just a second, Glitch looked... depressed.

Mo knew Glitch when he was smaller, since he grew up around his cousin, their parents knowing each other.

He knew about Glitch's father. He didn't serve in the military like Amija's father. He ran a large company within South Korea. At one point, Glitch had to live in Korea for five years. When he was ten, he moved back with just his mother.

His father wasn't neglecting his family. He did it so they didn't have to live around his work schedule. He wanted his son to have a bit of freedom and friends. So he let them live back in America with the others.

The man always kept in touch when he could. When he would talk to Glitch, he told him how much he loved him. That made the young dancer content.

His father wasn't neglecting him on purpose, even if he felt he was.

"Babe, you okay?", Bodie asked, noticing his boyfriend's sudden long face.

Glitch snapped out his thoughts and looked up at him, nodding. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking."

Mo knew what. It broke his heart to his little brother like that.

"Yo, what time is it?", Jayden asked, taking a bite out of her noodles and flinging one at Lima. "Hey!"

"It's almost five, chica.", Angel answered. Bodie stood, stretching his arms. "Okay. Glitch, Kina wanted me to bring you home around five. Something about someone coming over. She wanted me to meet them." Glitch nodded and took hold of his beau's hand. "Alright. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Nixx walked over and gave the slightly younger a quick hug.

"Alright. See you tomorrow, bro."

With that the two left.

* * *

"How do you think he'll react to seeing me after almost six years?"

The small woman gave a small smile before kissing the man on his cheek. "He'll be excited than ever. I know him. He misses you very much and know that you're home, he'll be at peace."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Bodie didn't have to touch the other to know how tense he was. He could somehow feel the bold emotion through the air.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Glitch fumbling with his fingers, his eyes lidded as he stared down.

The lifeguard bit his lip, putting his hand on Glitch's. "Love, is something wrong?"

"N-no.", came a light answer. A dark eyebrow raised. _'He's lying.'_

"Glitch, I know you're lying. Did something come up today?" There was a low sigh within the car, slightly drowned out by the vehicle's engine. "It's..." There was no point of hiding or lying about his feelings anymore. Bodie would find out sooner or later.

"It's about my father."

The lifeguard felt his breath hitch. "Your father?" He saw a glimpse of the other nodding. "I'm just... I'm afraid of not seeing him again. I miss him." Bodie squeezed the hand he still held onto. "Hey, I'm sure he misses you and Kina, too." "I know. He tells me when he can. It's just... I wish he could be with us. Live with us like an actual family."

"I'm sure you will. One day. Don't give up on it yet. I'm sure your dad is trying to fulfill that wish for you." Glitch smiled and leaned up, giving the lifeguard a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you."

Bodie smiled back. "Anything to lift my love's spirits up."

The older finally came to the home of Glitch, pulling up behind an unfamilar dark blue car. Glitch got out and stopped at said vehicle. "I'm guessing that's our visitor's car. Come on." The couple found their way into the house, Kina being the first to greet them. "My baby! Bodie! Glad you'd made it!", she squealed, more chirpier than ever. Glitch hugged her around the waist.

"Alright. What has you so gleeful?", he teased. Kina grabbed his hand and led him to the living room. She stopped at the threshold. "Glitch, there's someone here that has been waiting to see you again. He already knows about Bodie and wants to meet him, too." The lifeguard blinked.

"Wait! Does Glitch already this person?"

Kina nodded. "He knows him very well."

The trio walked into the living room. Glitch noticed a man standing by the window, his back turned to them. "Hyuk?" The man turned to face them.

Glitch immediately felt tears full his eyes. "D-dad?" The man nodded, opening his arms out to him. "Yeah."

In seconds, Hyuk was on the floor, his arms filled with an overly excited teen. "Dad! Is it really you?!" Kina laughed as Glitch continued his affectionate assault on his father. "It's me, son." Glitch let go of Hyuk's neck to sit up on him. "And please tell me you're at least staying?"

"Forever." Glitch squealed and continued to hug the man he missed. Bodie noted the tears he had on his cheeks. He looked happier than he had in weeks. Bodie couldn't blame him. He finally had his father back in his life. And from the small words exchanged, for a very long time.

Hyuk managed to get off the floor and his son off of him.

He spotted the Riptide stud and held out his hand. "So you must be Bodie." Bodie nodded and shook the man's grip. "Ah! Strong grip! My son does know how to pick them!", Hyuk teased. Glitch blushed and playfully hit the man's arm. "Dad! Don't say that!"

The Korean man laughed heartly. "I couldn't help it."

Bodie noticed that Hyuk has Glitch's personality, saner than Kina.

At first look, Bodie could sense the man wasn't strict, but free willed. He had his mind on what was best for his family and was caring and considerate.

Hyuk had black short cut hair, Glitch's skin tone, but not green eyes. His were a chocolate brown color. So it was a wonder how Glitch and Kina had green eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, sir.", Bodie said. Hyuk smiled. "Please, call me Hyuk. Or Dad. I mean you will be family offically soon!"

Glitch buried his face in his hands. "I forgot how much of a jokester you could be.", he grumbled. Hyuk patted his back.

"Oh. So are you and Kina!"

"He's right, baby boy! You're in a family of jokesters!", Kina chuckled. Bodie laughed. "I'm sure Mo knows that well."

"Speaking of whom, how is he?" "He's fine, Dad. Remember Nixx?"

"Kimberly and Dante's son? Yup."

"Mo's dating him."

Hyuk blinked. "Oh I so saw that coming!"

"How?, Bodie questioned, now feeling comfortable around Hyuk. "I keep up with Dance Central when I can. On shows and stuff I see how close Nixx and him are."

No one could deny the man.

* * *

It was a week later when the others met Hyuk. Some for the first time.

Glitch had took him to DCI Headquarters since everyone else was there for a short meeting. Everyone saw where Glitch got his fashion sense from. Hyuk wore a dark purple tuxedo short sleeved jacket over a white button shirt with a black tie and pants that were similar to Bodie's. His shoes were black with silver trimming, matching the silver belt he wore. His hair was styled to where it looked to be an adult version of Glitch's hair, without the streak.

But you couldn't expect nothing less of a parent of Glitch's.

Techz welcomed him back with cheerful greeting and hugs. Amija and Nixx were the most affectionate.

"I can't believe he's back!", the DJ of rainbow and black clad crew exclaimed, hugging Hyuk around the neck. Hyuk welcomed the hug. "It's good to see you, too, Amija. You've grown in the past six years.", he said, placing the teen on her feet. Amija nodded.

"Yup. And Nixx got curvier!" "I have not!"

Hyuk ruffled Nixx's black and pink locks as he pouted. "You've grown, too. But I still see how temperative you are." "Oh come on!"

Glitch and Hyuk shared an identical laugh, making the others blink. "Wow. I thought he got it all from Kina.", T admitted. "Same.", Lima agreed.

The Korean man lifted Glitch to sit on his shoulders, not caring for the teen's size. "Kina and I are one in the same. Glitch just happens to be the product."

"You make me sound like an experiment, appa (Dad)."

"That's make me the scientist."

"Or the tools used to create me."

"And your eomma (Mom)?"

"Let's not go there because I sense you'll take it way too far."

"Naneun ijekkaji? (Do I ever?)"

"Ye. Dangsin-eun hal. (Yes. You do.)"

Hyuk bounced Glitch a little on his shoulders. "If I do take that far, I should tell them about the incident when you fell asleep-" Glitch covered his dad's mouth. "No! That won't be necessary!"

"Ooh! Embarrassing story time, mates!", Dare exclaimed, jumping onto MacCoy's lap. Glitch blushed. "No! It's not! This is one story that is not to be told! Ever! Especially to my boyfriend and Mo!"

Said people smirked. "Oh? Hyuk, can you tell us what happened?", Mo asked slyly. Glitch's breath hitched. "No! No! N- mmm!" Bodie had once again interrupted his babe with a kiss. Glitch tried to struggle out of it, not wanting to fall for it again, but it was so tempting.

 _'Must resist! Must resist! Must- oh fuck it!'_

Hyuk smirked as his son gave into the lifeguard's kiss. The couple broke apart, a dazed look on the younger's face. "Hnnn..."

"Yup! I'm proud to call Bodie my future son-in-law! They're gonna have the cutest kids!"

Glitch was too dazed to even say anything... or care.

"Anyways, I should tell that story.", Hyuk trailed looking at the swaying dancer. "Please do!", Taye said. The dancers settled down as Hyuk began.

"Well, it must have happened some time while Bodie and my baby were dating. I called Kina to check on her and our adorable son of yours!" "Yeah, he's one of the Parents.", MacCoy confirmed. Hyuk continued. "After talking to my wife, I started talking to Glitch. Apparently at the time he was hyped on sugar, so he was really giddy on the phone. About an hour or so, I had to go to the bathroom and told him I'll be back. As promised, I did. When I picked up the phone I heard light snoring and mumbling. I figured he was sleep and he was, after having sugar. In his sleep he was mumbling Bodie's name."

"Glitch does that all the time when he's sleeping.", Amija said, having to have witnessed this from their sleepovers. Hyuk chuckled. "He was also telling Bodie to go 'harder' while moaning. Thank goodness Kina came to hang up the phone."

Gllitch slammed his forehead on the table. "I was not."

"Yes you were. It was really cute though. I can see why your eomma always called you 'kitten'. Though you always were a little clingy as a kid. As a baby, you would cry the minute one of us would walk out the room."

"Aaaawwww!", Lima and Dare cooed, Aubrey making kissy noises.

Glitch just blushed. "Just... back... off!"

"Feisty!", Mo teased. "I agree my dear nephew!"

"Why is the whole world against me?"

* * *

Later that night, Bodie found himself sitting next to the love of his life at the dinner table.

Kina had fixed some Korean dish that happens to be a shared favorite between the three family members. Bodie never heard of it, but he was willing to try.

He liked trying new things.

Taking a bite, Bodie moaned at the delicious taste. "Wow. Kina, I knew you could cook, but you just claimed my whole life." Glitch giggled as the said woman blushed. "Oh! Come on, Bodie!" Hyuk wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "Hey, you have my son. You're not taking my honey muffin, too!", he growled playfully.

"Appa!"

"What? You already know I'm going to tease you two so much. You forgot I'm friends with Dante, Kimberly, Josie, Juan, Yuki, Takeshi, Mariah, Richard, and I'm married to your hot smoking mama! You know how we are."

Bodie laughed as Glitch just pouted.

"It's alright, babe. I'm use to it with Kina around."

"And soon, Richard is going to be added.", Kina reminded. "Trust me, Amija's dad is crazier than her mom."

"You know what? I realized that Mo is gonna catch hell now.", Glitch admitted, before eating some more kimchi that was there. "Isn't he already doing that? Richard came back before I did.", Hyuk questioned.

"Probably."

After finishing dinner, Kina and Glitch washed the dishes. Afterwords, the two sat on the couch to watch a movie while eating red velvet ice cream. _'Red Hiding Hood'_ happened to be the movie.

Kina wanted to see it so she could make her hubby jealous when she coos over how hot the guy that plays Peter is when he walked in at one point.

Speaking of the said Korean man, he brought Bodie out to the backyard for a talk.

Bodie knew it was one of those 'My boyfriend's dad wants to talk to me' chats.

It was quiet between the two males for a while. The lifeguard could hear soft (and flipping annoying) sounds of crickets and a distant bark of a neighbor's dog.

He heard a low sigh from Hyuk.

"I don't like you. I want you to never see my son again."

Bodie paled. "WHAT?!"

Then... Hyuk laughed. And he laughed hard like LMFAO laughing. "D-dude! You sh-should see your... hahahahahahaha... face!"

The Riptide hunk frowned, feeling completely and utterly ridiculous. _'I just had to fall for that. He's not gonna let me live this down. I just know it.'_

It took minutes for Hyuk to settle down and stand up. Bodie was staring at him the whole time. When Hyuk got back on his feet, he settled his head against the balcony, getting out a few more giggles.

"You alright?"

"Yup. Just peachy.", was the light answer as the older stood straight. "Alright. Back to business."

Bodie let out a mental sigh. _'Oh yeah. Glitch is definitely his son. But this just makes my life more exciting!'_

"I want to ask you a couple of questions. Don't worry it's nothing to pressuring nor really serious to the point you want to break up with Glitch. But I doubt it since I know for sure you're faithful."

"That I am. I love Glitch. And if I wanted to break up with him, Kina would have driven me off by now."

"True dat."

The two engaged into a light convo on how Bodie's relationship with Glitch was. At one point, the lifeguard fell into embarrassment when Hyuk asked about his... more intense moments with the younger dancer.

He admitted about that one time thing when Glitch stole his hoodie.

Hyuk would found out sooner or later.

After the talk, the two went back inside to see their respective loves cuddled against each other like any other mother and child.

"That Peter is sure is hot. I mean, I do anything to be Valerie so he could wolf me down!", Kina smirked when she knew her husband was in the room. Hyuk's figure seem to have grown a dark aura.

"What was that, honey?", he questioned. He was very clueless that Kina was teasing him.

The two turned, Kina giggling.

"I was just telling our baby boy how sexy that Peter boy is! He should have played Edward Cullen! I wouldn't mind him sparkling!"

Kina yelped when Hyuk picked her up and hiked her over his shoulder.

"Let's see you say that again after this."

Glitch and Bodie sweatdropped as the older couple made their way upstairs.

The urban dancer replaced Kina's seat, snaking an arm around Glitch's shoulders. "So..."

"How was the talk with Dad?", the younger asked, placing himself on his beau's lap. The older nuzzled in his soft black strands. "It was alright. A bit... weird, but other than that okay."

Glitch moaned a little, feeling comfortable on the other. He closed his eyes and took in Bodie's faint scent of the ocean. "I bet. Let me guess. He tricked you into thinking he wanted you to break up with me and asked about you deflowering me."

Bodie blinked his ocean blue eyes. "How did you...?"

"He told me he was gonna do it. That and I know him even from being apart for almost six years. Trust me, my daddy may be a businessman but he doesn't have the strict personality that everyone thinks he should have."

The lifeguard laughed a bit, making his chest rumble against Glitch's cheek. "True. He doesn't."

The couple fell into silence, hearing the sounds of only the movie playing and some other sounds from upstairs. Not going into that.

Bodie raised an eyebrow when he heard a certain phrase. "Hey, that sounds like what you said when we-"

"Nope! Not getting into that!", Glitch interrupted, covering Bodie's mouth with his hand. Being sly, the blonde managed to put the slender fingers in his mouth and lick them. "Ew! Boo, that's just gross!", the younger squealed while shaking his hand.

"Oh like you don't like it."

* * *

"Remind me again why I'm doing this."

"Your boo is doing it too, G!"

"He gets the boy part!"

The dancers found themselves at the studio again, this time with Glitch's epic dad.

He held up a video camera to shoot the routine his son and his boyfriend was doing. Another Matt routine.

Glitch whined as he turned to his father. "Daddy, please put up the camera."

"No. I'm so not doing it." Rasa eyed him a little. _'I'm starting to think Hyuk isn't Glitch's dad, but his big brother.'_

"Babe, you ready?", Bodie asked, putting an arm around the pouting dancer. Said Korean crossed his arms. "No. Not until he puts that camera away! As a matter of fact, I'm not doing it at all!"

"Like you weren't singing that song the other day in the mirror before Bodie called. I have that on camera too. And do you realize I'm recording this?"

"NO!"

Glitch rushed out of Bodie's grip and literally tackled his dad to the floor. Similar to how Hyuk first came back, but just more violent.

Amazingly, the camera didn't break.

"No! No! Appa, cut it off!"

"Someone grab the cam, man! My son's on a rampage!"

Mo lifted Glitch off his father and Taye grabbed the camera. "Oh! Blackmail! Glitch's cutest violent moments!"

"You should see the prank wars we had when he was younger. I still want to know how does a three year old managed to squeeze every bit of toothpaste out of a tube and replaced it with craft glue and then use said toothpaste in mint ice cream in the course of five minutes."

Glitch stilled. "Hey, Mom taught me well."

"Of course. She's an ex-assassin." Hyuk sighed happily. "I knew I married the right woman. Anyways, you're gonna do that dance."

"Never!"

Glitch slipped out of Mo's grasp and rushed out the dance room. Hyuk chased after him.

Nixx peeked out the door. "Geez. I thought my mom and dad was crazy."

"YOU'RE DOING IT OR YOU'RE GROUNDED, MISTER!"

"GROUND ME! I'M NOT DOING THAT DANCE! EVER!"

Emilia and Jayden shared a laugh.

"Oh yeah. They're definitely related."

"Couldn't agree more, chica!"

* * *

 **It may be the end to you, but it's not. There's a bonus next!**

 **Here's some notes for ya!**

 **Hyuk was going to make an appearance sooner or later, as for Richard. Just a small request by a guest review pushed a little more encourage for me. Richard's mentioned in the Chapter 3: Dare's Day with Techz in CODC.**

 **Glitch's dad is named after one of my fav V.I.X.X. members. I couldn't think of another name for him. Speaking of which, Hyuk calls Glitch by 'Glitch'. Only because I couldn't think of a Korean name for him. Yeah, Glitch is Korean American (Kina being Korean American). Kina calls him 'Steve'. Word of God (trope name!) states Glitch's name is Steve which is mentioned in a quote of his.**

 **"You need another nickname like House Party... or Steve."**

 **It's also said his name is Jordan Chan. Honestly, I have no idea what name to use. So his American name I'll use is Jordan, and Steve as his middle name. I'll come up with a Korean name for him.**

 **This does take place after 'My Boyfriend's Hoodie'. This is hinted in the Bodie and Hyuk convo.**

 **Hyuk looks like an older Glitch. Kina looks like the feminine/female version of him.**

 **Also, Glitch wasn't calling his father a sky bison. Yeah, didn't think I would notice?!**

 **Mo: I'm sure no one cares.**

 **Shut it! Anyways, 'appa' I think is the informal word for dad. Like 'eomma' is for mom.**

 **As for the dances... watch Matt Steffanina! Just do it!**

 **Review and Love!**


	2. The Bonus!

**The Bonus!**

 **Summary: Hyuk comes up with a plan to make his son to the dance! And it involves chocolate!**

 **Disclaimer: Look back to the first chapter! Also, I don't own mentioned songs!**

 **Notes/Warnings: This is the bonus for Daddy's Home! Look back for previous warnings! A new warning is an overly cray-cray Glitch with no shame.**

 **Angel: Alright, amigos. Onward!**

* * *

 **The Bonus Chappy!**

* * *

"Give me that death glare all you want. I won't let you go."

The teen scrunched his nose in annoyance and continued to struggle out the ropes his father tied him in. Kina stood a yard away holding a plate of brownies. "Honey, I don't think this is-"

"Nope! He's gonna do it!"

"Grounding him didn't work. What makes you think this will?"

Hyuk just smirked. "Babe, when did you become a quitter? I thought I married a woman who wasn't willing to give up. A woman who is pyscho beyond reason. A sexy fox who-"

Kina pushed Hyuk aside and stood in front of their angered son. "Move it, dude. This kid is in danger." When she removed the gag from his mouth, the teen hissed like the human cat he was. "You won't make me give in! Never!" "Just eat the brownie!" Before the brownie could even come off the plate, Glitch managed to burst out the ropes and escape past both his crazy ass parents.

He ran upstairs to his room, locking the door behind him. He opened the window, climbing out and making sure where it was safe to land if he had to jump.

Kina and Hyuk knocked down the door only to find that their son was gone.

The Korean woman growled. "Love-buns, I'm gonna have to go crazy now."

Her hubby smirked. "Go ahead."

* * *

"Boss, I have the files you wanted."

Rasa growled when he ran into a train. He was playing Subway Surfers as Jake. "Damn it. Oh. Thank you, Phil."

Said agent nodded and almost got a chance to walk out the room before Glitch rushed in. He ran right into the man, knocking them both to the floor. The teen shook his head from the impact, getting on his hands and knees. He blushed seeing who was underneath them.

"Hey, Phil."

"Agent Glitch, I worship my life. I doubt your boyfriend would appreciate us in this position."

"Right. Right."

The teen got up, helping Phil off the floor and letting him leave.

Rasa cleared his throat to catch his attention. "Glitch?" "Rasa! I-"

"HYA!"

Glitch was tackled onto the floor this time by his mother. Rasa freaked out a bit and jumped on his desk. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Hyuk walked over to him calmly. "Glitch escaped us. Remember how he was suppose to do that routine with Bodie yesterday?"

"Oh. Let me guess. You got a plan for him to do it."

"Yup, Boss Man!"

Kina had Glitch over her shoulder, who was knocked out cold. "I remember him as just a baby not wanting to eat his veggies. He would climb out his high chair and run around the room."

Rasa hid a laugh. He could imagine a baby Glitch running around with a glare. And spiked hair.

"Funny. So how are you going to make him to the dance?"

"You'll see.", Hyuk said, following his love out the room.

* * *

Nixx couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. "Why in the Dance Central hell did you actually tackle your son?"

"Hey! Baby boy here is crazier than you all think. Raised him that way."

Hyuk nodded as he settled Glitch down on a small sofa within the dance room. Mo took a picture of the sleeping teen. "Little bro is just too cute. But Nixx is cuter!" Bodie snorts. "Nah. I think my Glitch is cuter." "Well, I think you both should stop there.", Nixx warned walking over to the younger Asian boy. He tapped his cheek lightly.

NO movement.

Slapped him, shook him, and even yelled in his ear.

"Nothing. Kina, what did you do?"

"What makes you- you know what. I won't even ask. It's me. Of course I did it. But I didn't kill him, just tackled him."

Nixx blinked at her. "Okay." He looked down at Glitch, moving a strand of hair out his face. "So how do we wake him?"

Taye looked over to Aubrey when she heard her gasp. "What?"

"Kiss him!", she suggested. Bodie's eyes lit at that. "I'll do it."

Nixx shrugged and walked over to where Hyuk was standing, taking a chocolate bar out and taking a bite out of it. Kina looked over at him. "No. Bodie, step back. Let Nixx kiss him."

"WHAT?", the lifeguard and the Hi-Def leader exclaimed together. "Remember the last time those two kissed?!", Mo growled, immediately rushing over to Nixx and putting him in his arms. "Oh come on, Mo!" Chase then entered the room. He blinked seeing a knocked out Glitch, a fuming Mo and Bodie, and Nixx being held very overprotectively.

"Um... anything I'm missing here?"

"Just that Nixx and Glitch are going to make out in a few seconds.", T said in a 'as a matter of fact' tone. Chase's eye twitched. "No. Last time they did that, they almost created... babies!" "You realize they can't, right?", Lima asked.

"Hard to tell with Nixx looking like a flat chested girl.", MacCoy admitted, said half Asian boy glaring at him. "I don't look like a girl!"

"You very much do. But you're adorable!", Dare cooed. Nixx blushed, turning to snuggle in Mo's chest to hide it. "Shut it." "It's true though, mi amigo.", Jayden added in. Nixx held up the finger. "Ouch."

"Okay. What are we doing about the little monster?", Rasa asked as Bodie placed the sleeping said dancer in his lap. "Well, Nixx is sure in the hell not kissing him."

"WHO SAID I WANTED TO?!"

"HOLY NUMA!"

Glitch sat up quickly, knocking both his and Bodie's heads together. The two groaned at the sudden pain as they rubbed their foreheads. "Ow."

"Having an angry Nixx yelling works!", T snickered. Amija laughed with her. Sakuri just blinked. "G-chan? B-kun? Are you alright?"

"Just fine, Doll.", Bodie said, moving Glitch's hand to see if there was anything serious. "Well, since that's been established...", Hyuk trailed, moving dangerously closer to his son. Green eyes widened in fear. "NO!"

The Korean dancer jumped behind his beau and attempted to run out the room, but his mother caught him. "Not today!", Kina teased as she started tickling him. Glitch tried to get out her grasp, but he had fallen into a fit of giggles. This gave Hyuk the chance to shove a brownie in Glitch's mouth, making him swallow in surprise.

The dancers watched as Glitch moaned at the chocolately taste as his eyes widened. "Oh my dance! I'm so happy right now! YAY!"

Kina yelped when Glitch started bouncing on his feet and then hugging her. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Guess what?" "What?", Kina asked, sounding like she was actually use to this. "I love you so much! Dad, you'll never believe what I dreamed last night."

"I think I can take a few guesses.", Hyuk sighed, placing hands on his hips as he looked down at his child. Guessing he was use to a hyper ass Glitch too.

"I had a dream,", He paused a bit to give a dramatic pause, "I had a dream that Mo, Nixx, and Chase had actual babies. And they were so cute! And they wore cute panda outfits! I also had a dream that Bodie and I got married! I wore a dress though. Only because Mama said I'll be very beautiful and that I was allowed to have chocolate chip waffles as a dessert for the wedding. Also we had a kid! She was adorable! She had my green eyes and Bodie's blonde hair and his tan! She looked clearly half Korean!"

"I think he has offically lost it.", Amija droned out. She watched as Glitch jumped on Hyuk's back, nuzzling against his cheek. "I'm glad you're back, appa (dad)."

Hyuk smiled. "Same, adeul (son)."

"Glitchie, listen to this song.", T said, holding up her phone. Glitch's emeralds lit up as the song began to play.

It was Fifth Harmony's _'Worth It'_.

"Oh my dance! I love this song!"

* * *

 _ **Give it to me, I'm worth it**_

 _ **Baby, I'm worth it**_

 _ **Uh huh, I'm worth it**_

* * *

Everyone blinked as Glitch started to sing along to the words. He had NO shame. He climbed off Hyuk's back and rushed over to Nixx, grabbing his hands. "Ni-Ni, sing with me!"

Nixx blushed. "Uh... I rather not."

"Please!"

"Glitch... I don't..."

HISS!

The two turned to see Dare holding a now opened can of orange soda. Fanta actually.

She stood stunned as Glitch's eyes seem trained on her. "What?"

"Gimme that!"

Dare yelped and started to run from the tiny dancer who was chasing her around the room. Kina laughed as the two ran in circles. "Orange soda. His fav."

"That's why he wanted to lick orange soda off me when I spilled it the other day.", Bodie muttered, looking into his thoughts. He ignored, or probably didn't notice Mo was glaring at him.

"He got her.", Lima announced.

Right next to Aubrey was Glitch sitting on Dare's back while drinking her soda. The British girl was fuming. "There is a soda machine right in this room! You could have just placed a dollar in it if you wanted one so bad!"

Glitch just continued drinking his soda. Dare grunted from under him. "Oh my dance! Bare stomach and a cold floor doesn't go well together!"

"Come here, Glitch.", Mo commanded softly. Still with the can to his mouth, the small teen stood off Dare... and then slipped back onto her.

"OOOOOWWWW! SON OF A-!"

Bodie walked over to help his boyfriend up, who had orange soda on his clothes. Dare was helped up by MacCoy. Her violet blue eyes were dead on the younger. "I'm gonna kill you."

"No you won't! You love me, sissy!" Glitch purred as he rubbed his cheek against her stomach. The pink haired girl sighed. "Oh geez."

"Babe, let's get you out those wet clothes."

* * *

An hour later, the couple came back. Mo raised an eyebrow at Glitch's choice of clothes. And that Bodie changed.

The younger wore tight dark grey cotton pants, a white shirt with a bold black **11** on the front with neon green pinstripes going down, and black ankle boots. The shirt was loose a bit and would rise to show his toned skin underneath when his arms lifted. In his hair was signature neon green streak.

Bodie wore dark grey jeans, with a black belt, red sneakers and a similar shirt. His shirt was more masculine with red pinstripes, but with the same number on the front. On his right wrist was a red wristband.

"Um..."

"He wanted us to match.", Bodie admitted as Glitch clinged to his arm. It was obvious he was still hyper on sugar. The soda just added his energy.

"That's right, boo. We should match more often. Oh! We were gonna do that dance! And Bodie, promise you're gonna do your part!"

The blonde nodded frantically. Chase laughed a little. _"Whipped."_

"I promise. I'm glad to do it for you. It will be fun."

"Then come on.", Glitch said, running a finger under Bodie's chin seductively. Hyuk blinked. "I didn't know he was like that on sugar." "He grew into it somehow over the years, honey.", Kina admitted. "T, can you play the song again?", she heard their son ask.

"Sure."

 _'Worth It'_ began to play all over again.

Bodie and Glitch got in position. They waited a bit until to offically start as the first part of the song played.

Kid Ink's part soon came up as they continued the dance.

* * *

 _ **OK, I tell her bring it back like she left some-**_

 _ **Bring it, bring it back like she left some-**_

 _ **In the club with the lights off**_

 _ **Whatchu acting shy for?**_

 _ **Come and show that you're with it**_

 _ **With it (4x)**_

 _ **Stop playing you know that I'm with it**_

 _ **With it (5x)**_

 _ **Whatchu acting shy for?**_

* * *

The others noticed that Glitch's moves were more feminine, as if he had the girl's part of the routine, but the couple was still in sync. Bodie just seem to be more urban while Glitch was still the 'pop 'n' lock' boy.

The song was transitioning as they both did a move that started with right hand on their hip and left hand on their head. Doing a jump, they switching hands and jumped again, then doing other moves.

Aubrey squealed when the two did the moves for the girl's part of the song came back up.

* * *

 _ **Give it to me, I'm worth it**_

 _ **Baby, I'm worth it**_

 _ **Uh huh, I'm worth it**_

 _ **Gimme gimme, I'm worth it**_

* * *

The first moves had Bodie moving to the left towards Glitch as if he was pushing him while the smaller did a move similar to the famous Chest Pump. They then moved right. Glitch had his hands on his hips moving in Bodie's direction while the taller looked as if he was pulling him over. They did a kick to end it with Glitch's hands still on his hips and Bodie on the floor.

The crews clapped and cheered them on.

"Wow! Amazing!", Amija smiled as she hugged Glitch. The younger blushed. "I thought I give it a try. Bodie! We should do _'Me & U' _together!"

"Not today, love."

Glitch pouted, but he was then sent into a fit of giggles as Kina and Hyuk tickled him.

"Just so adorable! I can't wait for you to have grandkids with Bodie!", Kina teased. Glitch didn't seem to care that she said that.

"Well, he did the dance at least. Is he lifted from being grounded?", Angel asked, still kind of mad from earlier.

Glitch gasped. "I WAS GROUNDED?! DAD, WHY?!"

Hyuk winced. He felt as if his ears was about to bleed. "No reason, son. You're not grounded anymore. So enjoy a date with Bodie today."

"YAY!"

The said lifeguard groaned. "Shit."

"I'm sure you'll use the extra energy for something.", Chase said. Bodie's lips formed into a grin. "Hmm." He pulled Glitch to his chest and smirked down at him. "Babe, ever heard of Rihanna's _'Rude Boy'_?"

"Uh huh! I love that song! And _'Skin'_! That is such a sexy song!"

... Well...

"Okay. Well, how we go dance to them both over at my house?"

"Alright! See you later!"

The teen kissed each of his parents on the cheeks and leaving with the Riptide stud.

Mo groaned, placing a hand on his face. "He's not gonna do what I think he's gonna do, is he?"

"It's no different from what you and Chase do to me.", Nixx said in a sassy tone. Chase smacked his behind, getting a yelp out of him. "No sass." Nixx crossed his arms.

Hyuk blinked. "If this is what I missed then... all I could say is wow."

* * *

 **And I have given you all the bonus.**

 **The dance is Matt Steffanina's routine to** _ **'Worth It'**_ **. Bodie was Matt and Glitch was Dana. As in the dancing.**

 **The 11 on their shirts were meant to represent their birthmonth. It's November.**

 **Um... was there anything else?**

 **Jayden: Just review. *looks over at a confusing Kiya***


End file.
